<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas, Mr. Hernández by Ingenio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372053">Merry Christmas, Mr. Hernández</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio'>Ingenio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>平安夜缓缓饮酒，写了第一篇哈梅。特别送给k老师，谢谢k老师像小天使一样用黑帮小梅治愈我。</p><p>年末啦，希望你们都好。希望它能给你带来片刻温暖。（2018.12.24）</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xavi Hernández/Lionel Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas, Mr. Hernández</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/gifts">kikiokikio</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>·一·</p><p> </p><p>哈维站在落雪的胡安大道上。这条路他走过太多次了，从拉玛西亚通向诺坎普。他闭着眼睛都不会走丢。周围很静，连一片枯树叶落下来，都能听到它落在雪地上轻微的碎裂声。他已经不记得巴塞罗那上一次下雪是什么时候了。他没有预料到今年这么冷，下飞机时穿得太少，鼻尖冻得通红，不停活动着缩在靴子里快要冻僵的脚趾。但他并不想离开，回到兰布拉大道上那间温暖的公寓，回到杏仁糖、肉桂和圣诞彩灯中间。他的眼睛一刻也离不开不远处的诺坎普。诺坎普很少有这么安静的时候，以至于此刻他看着球场外面薄薄的一层积雪，觉得有点不真实。哈维呼出一口白气。风从他耳畔刮过，带着一股清冷的忍冬味道。他喜欢安静，他需要安静。即使此刻，他闭上眼，还是能听到诺坎普的山呼海啸声。他们拉起巨大的横幅，上面写着「Gracias Xavi」。他们脖子上系着红蓝的围巾，脸上洋溢着激动的红晕，似乎永远都不会疲倦。哈维从来没有告诉过任何人，其实他挺怕这个。连伊涅斯塔都不知道：哈维·埃尔南德斯踢了二十年球，但他仍然害怕听到球迷的欢呼——他觉得那不真实。或者说，他害怕从云端跌落，回到现实世界的那一刻。因为他明白，或早或晚，那一刻会无可避免地降临。每个人有对抗梦境的方式，哈维的选择是从一开始就拒绝沉醉其中。</p><p> </p><p>无论如何，我回来了。他朝着远方的诺坎普轻声说，不知是说给谁听。</p><p> </p><p>·二·</p><p> </p><p>梅西能听见自己心脏撞击胸膛的声音。这一次可不能搞砸，他对自己说。他不自在地看了一眼周围的人，确保没人在看着他，这才蹲下身来又检查了一遍鞋带。他把鞋带又系紧了一点，盯着自己充血的手指看了一秒钟，这才站起身来，把汗湿的长发拨到耳后。他抬起头，对上里杰卡尔德温柔的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“到这儿来，孩子。”他冲梅西低声说。</p><p> </p><p>梅西快跑了两步，一头扎进他怀里。</p><p> </p><p>他还记得那天，里杰卡尔德带着那个人造访了他小小的公寓。那个人笑容满面，手里拎着一双银色的球鞋。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么意思？”他笨拙地问。他感觉自己的脸又在发热了。</p><p> </p><p>“意思是你有赞助商了，孩子！”黑天鹅大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>他不知所措地咧开嘴笑起来。他知道，这意味着离他在巴塞罗那的首秀不远了。还意味着，爸爸妈妈，还有哥哥和妹妹都能搬到巴塞罗那来住。意味着爸爸能还清钢铁公司的欠债，小妹妹圣诞节能吃到麦吉尔蛋糕店橱窗里她盯着看了好久的那个草莓蛋糕，而那些咬着牙给自己打的针，总算没有白打。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，他真的站在了这里，诺坎普的球员通道。他身边站着的是普约尔、德科、哈维、贝莱蒂，那些他听说过无数次的名字。还有最闪耀的罗纳尔迪尼奥，他站在另一侧，活动着大腿肌肉。天知道，梅西甚至不敢抬起头来看他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>82分钟，里杰卡尔德换下德科，梅西替换上场。诺坎普为他们的功勋前锋掌声雷动。梅西感觉到自己的球衣后背已经湿了，里杰卡尔德推了他一把：“去吧，孩子！”</p><p> </p><p>跑上球场，他身体的紧张感完全消失了，甚至完成了几次精彩的过人。他双眼紧紧盯着那个白色的、跳动的球体，渐渐听不到诺坎普的欢呼声。临近终场，他犯了一个致命的错误，在后场丢失了球权。西班牙人快速推进反击，他听到里杰卡尔德大喊：“回防，Leo！”他拼命地追着、追着，但已经来不及了，那些晃动的针头又像梦魇一样浮现在他脑海里。这时，他看到一个红蓝色的身影冲上去，轻巧地完成抢断，然后迅捷地转身，将球交还到自己脚下。</p><p> </p><p>是哈维。巴萨的6号，哈维。他深深地看了自己一眼，然后转身，跑回他的位置。梅西大汗淋漓，如梦初醒。</p><p> </p><p>比赛结束后的更衣室里，他鼓起勇气向大家道歉。他能感受到哈维的眼神一直盯着他，在他低着头，声音细若蚊蚋地说着对不起时。哈维抽了抽嘴角，似乎想说什么，却被普约尔把话头抢过去：“这有什么，Leo，今天已经很棒了。我首秀的时候比你糟糕得多呢！”小罗嘻嘻哈哈地过来搂住他：“你是南美洲未来的天才，Leo。要不要一起吃饭去？”梅西点点头，忍不住跟他一起笑了。他余光仍然能看到哈维，沉默地注视着他。不过他没再说话。</p><p> </p><p>此后，梅西没有获得多少上场机会。不过他几乎确信，自己在不久的将来会踢上首发。他不是通过教练的夸赞、队友的鼓励和球迷的欢呼证实这一点。他就是知道。每一次在诺坎普的草地上触球，他都知道，他会在这里得到一切。</p><p> </p><p>十一月的国家德比，他坐在替补席上，看着巴塞罗那3：0大胜了皇家马德里。终场哨响，普约尔奔跑过来，把替补席上的年轻人拉起来，和主力队员围在一起庆祝。大家笑着、跳着，梅西闻到汗水和青草的味道，他心里溢满了快乐。他知道，像在拉玛西亚一样，他在这里也终于被接纳了。</p><p> </p><p>比赛结束后，小罗说要带梅西去吃肋排。他去参加赛后发布会，梅西就坐在更衣室等他。他百无聊赖地用脚尖颠着球，突然，一片黑影遮住了他的视线。</p><p> </p><p>是哈维。梅西很意外，除了场上交流，他们私下一句话都没有说过。哈维脸上还是没什么表情，他伸出手，递给梅西一盘光碟。</p><p> </p><p>“这是……？”</p><p> </p><p>“科曼的防守集锦。1992年的后卫，和克鲁伊夫一起的，你应该听说过。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然听说过。他那记直轰球门的任意球帮巴萨拿下了历史上第一座欧冠。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢……”他有些不知所措地伸手，把那盘光碟接了过来。他注意到，哈维的睫毛很长，低低地垂着。</p><p> </p><p>“别谢我，谢瓜迪奥拉。”哈维说完就离开了更衣室。剩他一个人在原地愣愣地坐着。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚餐，他跟小罗说起这件事。小罗大笑起来：“哈维嘛！像他会做出来的事。他是疯子。”他夸张地吐了吐舌头，惹得梅西也笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“别笑了，吃！”小罗把一块切好的肉丢到他盘子里。</p><p> </p><p>他渐渐知道，哈维是自己可以信任的人。他话不多，即使在场上也是。但他说出的话都让人放心。梅西从四岁开始踢球，从家乡的小公园到老男孩队，再到巴塞罗那。可是从来没有一个队友让他有这样的感觉，只要他在背后，他就会放心。他知道即使丢了球，或者浪费了绝佳的传球，哈维也不会怪他。而正因为如此，他比以往更拼命地去踢，努力不浪费哈维为他创造的每一个机会。只有进球之后，哈维会真正地笑起来。队友们把他团团围起来，抛向天空。哈维通常站在人群外面，看着他们，嘴角禁不住上扬。梅西记得十四岁刚来到巴塞罗那时，高层反复犹豫、变卦，他等得焦灼不已。从那以后，他不敢轻易将信任付与他人。可是对于哈维，他总觉得不一样。好像哈维会永远站在6号位上，抱着手臂微笑，永远不会背叛他。</p><p> </p><p>梅西在巴塞罗那站稳了脚跟。</p><p> </p><p>·三·</p><p> </p><p>哈维已经一个月没有睡好了。他不是不能入睡，只是一旦睡着，梦里他又会回到那片黑暗的沼泽。梦里他在寻找月亮，和伊涅斯塔一起。但头顶的热带森林把月光遮得严严实实的，他们什么都看不见。他不知道什么时候能走出去，也不知道那月亮究竟在不在那儿，他只是带着满心的恐惧，不停地走。他知道一停下，自己瞬间就会被沼泽吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>2006年，他因为受伤错过了欧冠决赛。07-08赛季复出，球队却接连遭遇滑铁卢，欧冠出局，联赛排名下滑。哈维很怕，怕回到世纪之交的梦魇中。他不断提醒自己，现在不一样，2000年他身边可没有亨利和伊涅斯塔，也没有Leo。可他看着不断争吵的高层和球场上心不在焉的球员，只能无助地陷入更深的恐惧。哈维没有和任何人分享他的恐惧，他永远不会。</p><p> </p><p>紧密的赛程不容他多想。又是一场联赛，八十分钟，巴萨仍然1-4落后于死敌皇家马德里。场上的球员已经达到体能的极限，里杰卡尔德把梅西换了上去，替下伊涅斯塔。</p><p> </p><p>梅西垂着头，走上球场。哈维看了他一眼，把希望寄托在他身上。梅西总能改变一切，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>令他没有料到的是，Leo今天踢球的方式和以往完全不同。他只要一拿到球，就习惯性地把球往小罗的方向传。不管小罗处在什么位置，不管他的位置对进攻是否有利。哈维还发觉，除了自己以外，Leo很少接到别人的传球。哈维没有遇到过这样的情况，他不知道怎么应对。九十一分钟，他在中场抢断，左路几乎空了。他犹豫了一秒，还是把球传给了Leo。在那个位置，Leo可以轻松地起脚射门，但他似乎浑然不知，还是把球传给了小罗。</p><p> </p><p>小罗的射门偏出球门。终场哨响，巴萨大比分告负。</p><p> </p><p>哈维觉得自己快要爆炸了。他脑子里一片混沌，梦境不断重演，月光、森林、荆棘、血迹。但在更衣室里，他还是按捺着自己，听黑天鹅讲话，然后跟队友把手叠在一起鼓舞士气。等人都走了，他拦住梅西。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么回事？”他的声音冷硬，听不出一丝波澜。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”梅西茫然地抬起头来看着他。他看着梅西，似乎觉得这个孩子跟刚来一线队时不一样了。那时他害羞，一说话就脸红，但是快乐。而现在，每个人都叫他天才，每个人都依赖着他。可是没人问过梅西，他快不快乐。</p><p> </p><p>“我说刚才那个传球。你本可以射门的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我没有意识到……”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是没有意识到，”哈维打断了他的话。“你就是要传给Ronny。”</p><p> </p><p>梅西眼里突然溢满了眼泪。他低下头，无措地用手背擦着。</p><p> </p><p>哈维本来充满了怒气。他本来想说足球场不是你家后院，想说你知不知道你来之前我们走过了多漫长多黑暗的路，想说职业球员表现不好就该被淘汰，想说我给你那么多录像，你明不明白是为了什么。可是看到梅西哭，他突然手足无措起来。他想起了瓜迪奥拉，想起他离开前，那个了然的、无奈的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>他那时候不明白，为什么万人宠爱的诺坎普国王，有一天也会带着满身伤病黯然离去。</p><p> </p><p>“世上没有不散的宴席。”瓜迪奥拉提起行李箱，冲他挤了挤眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我懂。”他斟酌了半天，只对梅西吐出这两个字。</p><p> </p><p>梅西努力让自己的声音平静下来：“对不起，哈维。我以后不会再这样做了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈维沉默了很久，久到梅西以为他已经离开了。下一秒，一个带着忍冬气息的拥抱，轻轻拥住了他。</p><p> </p><p>“世上没有不散的宴席，Leo。Ronny即使离开了巴萨，也不意味着他离开了你。”哈维轻声说，他似乎也在安慰自己。在他怀里，梅西的眼泪流得更加汹涌。他渐渐抑制不住自己的悲伤，低声抽泣起来。</p><p> </p><p>哈维静静地等待着。</p><p> </p><p>梅西接下来说的话出乎他的意料。“我明白，哈维。我是从罗萨里奥来到巴塞罗那的，那时候我告别了所有人。”</p><p> </p><p>哈维觉得心头猛地一酸。他没再说话，只是若无其事地伸手抚摸了一下他的头发。他的头发被汗水和泪水浸湿了，摸起来像一只小动物。</p><p> </p><p>回去之后，哈维去找了里杰卡尔德。</p><p> </p><p>“高层要清洗罗尼，对梅西也很不满。只不过，这一切都不在我的控制范围之内了。”里杰卡尔德叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“别放走梅西。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“去跟高层说，别放走梅西。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈维这不是你和我——”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉他们，就说是我说的。不这样做他们一定会后悔。”哈维推开门，离开了办公室。</p><p> </p><p>·四·</p><p> </p><p>那个夏天过去，罗尼走了。令哈维没想到的是，瓜迪奥拉回来了。流亡的诺坎普国王重整旗鼓，带领这家已经存在了上百年的俱乐部，走向了所有人都未曾想象过的辉煌。</p><p> </p><p>哈维、梅西、伊涅斯塔。这三个名字连在一起，频繁出现在巨幅宣传海报、报纸头条，和球迷口中。哈维和梅西的配合更是炉火纯青，常常哈维不用抬头，就知道梅西在哪。他就在他该在的地方。看上去低着头在发呆，实际随时准备着加速，起脚，然后以令人惊叹的角度，将球射进球网的死角。</p><p> </p><p>哈维发觉，自己频繁地将目光落在梅西身上。他庆祝时挥舞的手臂。他滴落汗水的鬓角。他茫然和柔软的微笑。他隆起的小腿肌肉，他走路的样子。他不再做噩梦了，只是梦里常常出现一个小孩子，低着头抱着蓝白的足球，沿着落雪的路慢慢地走。哈维从背后叫他，他不答应，一直走到哈维看不见的地方去。</p><p> </p><p>那年夺冠庆典，Leo喝醉了。抱着他的珍宝珠差点从大巴上掉下去。哈维是全队唯一一个没有喝酒的。把皮克普约尔各自送回家之后，他又载上梅西，送他回市中心的公寓。</p><p> </p><p>月光落在Leo脸上。哈维坐在落地窗边看他，他似乎睡熟了，手指无意识地张开，像个小孩子。</p><p> </p><p>哈维伸出食指，半晌，停在Leo的指尖上。那里沁出了一层温热的薄汗。哈维轻轻抚摸着他的指纹。</p><p> </p><p>Leo慢慢睁开眼，揉了揉眼睛，眼神迷蒙地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>哈维正想俯身确认他没事，Leo突然开口：“我喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>他嗓子有点哑，像含了一把沙。</p><p> </p><p>哈维被吓了一跳：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈维我喜欢你。”他坚定地重复着，眼里有湿润的水光。</p><p> </p><p>“你醉了，Leo。”</p><p> </p><p>“不我没有。你为我做的一切我都记得。”哈维的手放在枕边，他能感受到Leo加速的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有为你做过什么。”哈维打断了他的话，“Leo，我帮你只是举手之劳，我碰到每个有天赋的年轻人都会这样做的——”</p><p> </p><p>一个吻堵住了他的解释。那是个柔软的、月光一样的吻。Leo的后颈汗湿了，红了一片。他努力地在哈维的口腔里探寻着，用他的舌头笨拙而急切地缠绕他的。哈维没有松开他，他抚上他的后腰，用绵长的亲吻安抚着他，直到Leo喘着粗气停下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么就是不相信我说的？”Leo红着眼眶冲他大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是不相信你。”哈维轻轻摇了摇头，冲他露出一个脆弱的微笑，“我是不相信自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不相信自己的爱，Leo。人生太长了，我不知道我的爱什么时候就会消逝。但我不想让你难过。你那么好，那么完整。我不能，也不会让你破碎。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩愣住了。午夜的巴塞罗那寂静无声，窗外月光宁静地落下。有一个清洁工推着庆典过后的废纸经过，轮子轧在月光上吱嘎作响，就像轧在雪上。</p><p> </p><p>·五·</p><p> </p><p>哈维在心里骂了自己一万遍。还是放下手里提的东西，拿出手机，拨通了那个电话。</p><p> </p><p>“我在你家门口。”</p><p> </p><p>“你等等，我——”</p><p> </p><p>“地垫下面是不是有钥匙？你别动。”</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>哈维摸出钥匙，打开屋门。Leo横躺在沙发上，身上盖着毯子，拐杖放在旁边。</p><p> </p><p>“喏，烤肋骨。我去给你热一下。钟点工今天怎么没来？”</p><p> </p><p>“塞斯克告诉你的？”他并不打算回答哈维的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“钥匙也是塞斯克说的？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是。你到底还吃不吃？”</p><p> </p><p>“吃。哈维，你没必要为他那么生气的。”</p><p> </p><p>哈维走向厨房的脚步停住。他知道梅西说的是拉莫斯。上一场国家德比，他坐在替补席上看到梅西被他铲倒，扔了手里的瓶子就冲上场去，最终白白吃了一张黄牌。他也不知道自己是怎么想的。哈维必须得承认，有那么一些个瞬间，他不了解自己。而这些瞬间，绝大多数都与Leo有关。</p><p> </p><p>“你看看你的腿再说这话。”他丢下这句话走向厨房。</p><p> </p><p>梅西不置可否地抿了抿嘴，坐回他的沙发上，吃起外卖盒里的布丁。</p><p> </p><p>那年金球奖，哈维坐在台下，看着Leo走上金光闪闪的舞台。他穿着得体的西装，依次感谢俱乐部、队友、家人。哈维在台下看着他剪短的头发，不知为何一阵鼻酸。</p><p> </p><p>“哈维，他很爱我。”回程的飞机上，哈维无聊地翻看着金球奖的杂志，看到这句话，差点把香槟喷出来。</p><p> </p><p>Leo在他身边睡熟了，脑袋歪向一边，微微张着嘴。谁能想到这是每年赚四千万的金球奖得主？哈维想把他摇醒求证，这到底是不是他说出来的话。想想终究不舍得，他了解Leo。在台上看着远比两年前从容了，实际上颁奖前还是紧张得几天没睡好。哈维哭笑不得地注视着他，他的头发在阳光里毛茸茸的。说“我很爱他”也就算了，“他很爱我”？他知道什么？他怎么能——他怎么敢说出这话的？</p><p> </p><p>哈维想起，他上一次也是这么注视着沉睡的Leo。他想伸出手摸一摸他汗湿的头发，但最终把手缩了回去。哈维不愿意承认——男孩身上的一些东西，他永远都得不到。</p><p> </p><p>·六·</p><p> </p><p>哈维要离开了。</p><p> </p><p>梅西在脑海中想象了几千遍他离开的情景。他把这当做一种练习。就像外婆去世后，他把死亡也当做一种练习。他想如果他每天都想起死亡，每天都想，那么死神真的带走他身边的人时，他至少可以不那么无措。说不定，还能反手扇死神一巴掌。梅西像练习面对死亡一样练习面对哈维的离去。可他没有想到，在那天真的来临时，他的练习显得毫无用处。</p><p> </p><p>“别再惹我哭了啊。”哈维笑着，手掌在他后颈的头发上抚摸着，“我今天在球场已经哭够了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”他只能吐出这个字眼。好。你说什么都好，我都听你的。</p><p> </p><p>“我走了之后，要和新来的中场好好配合，知道吗？别黏球，你记不记得去年Tito给我们看的那套传球录像？我还放在……”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是十八岁了。”梅西不耐烦地打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“这些我全都会做到。而且不用你说，我也会这样做。我不是十八岁了。”梅西直视着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道怎么跟他们配合，我知道怎么带年轻人。我也知道怎么跟高层打交道。你如果还要说这些就不用说下去了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈维愣愣地看着他。他突然发觉，眼前这个男孩早已褪去了当初的羞怯，能够独当一面了。不，还不仅如此。他是球王，是四座金球奖的拥有者。而该死的哈维·埃尔南德斯，你还在教他怎么传球。他在心里恶狠狠地嘲笑着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我什么都知道了，哈维。”梅西看着他。他眼里似乎有泪光一闪而过，哈维不知道那是不是错觉。</p><p> </p><p>“那就好。”哈维温柔地笑了，轻轻地搂了搂他，走出了更衣室。</p><p> </p><p>“可是我不知道，你为什么一定要走？”他跌坐在凳子上，眼泪汹涌而下。四周寂静，只有诺坎普的日光灯闪了一下，像在回应他的声音。</p><p> </p><p>·七·</p><p> </p><p>哈维活动了一下僵硬的双腿。他想是时候该回去了。以自己的年纪，再在雪地里站下去可能就要得老寒腿了，他自嘲地想。明年他就要从萨德退役了，教练生涯还充满了迷茫，能否回到拉玛西亚，也是未知数。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。”他听到背后传来一声细弱的呼唤。</p><p> </p><p>他一秒钟认出了那声音。哈维转过头，男人戴着连指手套，穿着印着老虎头的卫衣，眼睛埋在帽子的阴影里，只能看见那标志性的红胡子。</p><p> </p><p>“品味还是这么差。”哈维挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>梅西摇了摇头，无可奈何地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你回阿根廷了。”</p><p> </p><p>“听小报说你要回巴萨，我就回来了。我爸妈还说哈维一个人孤单，叫我多陪陪你。”梅西学着他的样子，嘴角戏谑地一歪。</p><p> </p><p>哈维看着他，突然觉得很不真实。他的声音，他的微笑，还是那么柔软，跟十四年前低着头走进巴萨更衣室的那个孩子没什么两样。但他又是完全地不一样了。他记起今年四月，他飞回巴塞罗那，为梅西颁发西甲最佳球员奖。他就站在他身边，搂着了他的肩。拥抱时他的胡子甚至蹭到了他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>“哈维，看镜头啊。”梅西那时在他耳边轻声提醒。</p><p> </p><p>哈维回过神来，勉强对着闪光灯露出一个僵硬的微笑。天知道，他从来没这么惊慌失措过。</p><p> </p><p>是从什么时候开始，他变成了狼狈的那一个？</p><p> </p><p>后来小白离开了。后来，阿根廷出局的那晚，他夜里爬起来看了比赛。电视机在黑夜里闪着光芒，比赛结束，摄影机不出人意料地聚焦在他脸上。梅西脸上有什么呢？哈维看不出来。他不再是那个一输球就哭鼻子不理人的小男孩了。哈维想伸出手，把他的紧皱的眉头抚平。可是他不能。再后来，他在新闻上看到，梅西戴上了队长袖标。哈维知道他在人前说话还是会紧张，他的声音有些颤抖，手轻轻地摩挲着话筒。但他竟然对着诺坎普观众放言，今年要带球队拿到欧冠。</p><p> </p><p>你知不知道有十万人都听到了你说的话啊。哈维不由得笑起来，轻轻摇了摇头。这个世界上也只有他敢这样说话。该死的是，梅西这样说了，哈维竟然不由自主地就相信了。他相信巴萨能拿回失去了三年的欧冠。</p><p> </p><p>“哈维。”梅西突然叫他，打断了他的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你留下的功课，我都做完了。”他把一盒空的光盘塞到哈维手里。上面是Tito的字迹，用金色的油性笔写着——“Barca，2014”。</p><p> </p><p>哈维猛地回过神来，愣愣地盯着手里的光盘。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在相信我了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你相信我了吗？”梅西眯起眼睛，注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>“Leo我一直都相信你，我只是不相信自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你现在，你相信自己了吗？”Leo的声音有些颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，Leo。我……我相信了。”他冷得快要失去知觉了，但仍能感觉到温热的眼泪沿着鼻梁滑落。</p><p> </p><p>“回家吧，”Leo笑了，上唇的胡子跟着他的动作皱起来，“我煮了热红酒。柠檬、橙子，还有肉桂，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候学会煮饭了？”哈维吸了吸鼻子，觉得不可置信。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……事实是，只有红酒，没有饭。”Leo不好意思地看着他，“我想吃烤肋排——”</p><p> </p><p>哈维抽了抽嘴角。城里音乐和烟火通宵达旦，而在这里，只有雪花静静地落下，落在拉玛西亚和诺坎普中间，落在他和Leo身上。</p><p> </p><p>他没再说话，只是轻轻地，将冻僵的手伸进了Leo的卫衣口袋里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>平安夜缓缓饮酒，写了第一篇哈梅。特别送给k老师，谢谢k老师像小天使一样用黑帮小梅治愈我。</p><p>年末啦，希望你们都好。希望它能给你带来片刻温暖。（2018.12.24）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>